


chocolate and chilli

by Inkblot0Blue



Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2020, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkblot0Blue/pseuds/Inkblot0Blue
Summary: So here he is, barely midway through his ridiculously sexy boyfriend’s graduation from Miyagi Prefecture Police Academy, and already sporting a semi hard-on that’s proving very difficult to keep at bay.Spicy// Needless to say, Koushi reallyreallylikes Daichi in his brand-new police officer uniform.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: a first touch to give room to breathe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933276
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	chocolate and chilli

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of Daisuga Week - I hope I’ve done these boys justice. Anyway! Much as I love sticking as close as possible to IRL themes and aspects and marrying them to canon, I couldn’t picture Daichi’s police officer uniform as anything other than the navy blue one that the boys from [Free!! Eternal Summer ED](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fi35L4dZ5Ic) wear!

Koushi should have anticipated this would happen, really. 

Of course he’d expected this. He’d had the last two years to come to terms with Daichi being a police officer and what it would entail. No, not the work shifts, or the inherent dangers of the job — never mind Japan’s low crime rate. 

But rather, Koushi really should have anticipated that Daichi in his  _ brand new  _ police officer uniform would be a massive turn-on. 

He hadn’t, however. 

And so here he is, barely midway through his _ridiculously_ _sexy_ boyfriend’s graduation from Miyagi Prefecture Police Academy, and already sporting a semi hard-on that’s proving _very difficult_ to keep at bay. 

It’s torturous, but he can’t tear his eyes away from Daichi. That handsome jawline, leading down to his neck and collarbones, tan skin peeking out from under the navy collar, just begging to be explored by his tongue and lips. Or the way his back muscles move in the thin cotton shirt, just asking to be mapped out underneath his fingers. Or those taut strong arms—

Well. You get the idea. 

Still he manages to let out an excited whoop and clap along with Daichi’s family — his parents and two teenage siblings, Izumi and Aiko, were down in Sendai for the day — as his boyfriend goes up to the podium to collect his certificate and badge. He’s as cute as ever, smiling warmly as he shares a few words with the police chief before the next name is called. 

Koushi had thought their Coming of Age ceremony had been bad enough, with Daichi decked out in a lovely cornflower blue suit that highlighted his broad, well-built frame. To say nothing of their Karasuno days, seeing Daichi in  _ those  _ shorts hugging his thick thighs and tight ass damn near everyday for three years… 

But  _ this  _ — this older, more mature Daichi all decked out in navy blue, even with his cute little cap over his freshly cut hair — is something altogether different. 

This is a force to be reckoned with!

Koushi barely manages to keep it together when Daichi joins them afterwards to mingle with the rest of the graduates. He barely manages to keep it together at dinner; the little thigh squeeze he gives Daichi under the table does little to placate him. He barely manages to keep it together when they all say their goodbyes to the Sawamuras, piling into their minivan for the drive back home.

You have to give credit to Koushi really. He lasts right up until they make it inside their little flat.

And then he’s onto Daichi, slamming him against a wall, hungry lips on his. He kisses him searingly, furiously, as if he’s going to die without his touch. His leg presses between Daichi’s thick thighs, eliciting a deep moan. 

“I like a man in uniform,” Koushi purrs, tugging at the hem of Daichi’s shirt. 

Daichi pulls away, giving him a searching look. 

“Oh...” he starts, eyes widening. A laugh bubbles up.  _ “This _ is why you were so antsy at dinner?! _ ” _

Koushi doesn’t bother entertaining that with much of a verbal response, instead reclaiming his mouth in hot kisses. He’s secured the first point. Now he can go for another serve… His hands roam Daichi’s body. Fingertips skirt across belt loops and dark shirt buttons, feeling the firm skin underneath as Daichi keens into his touch. Their kisses deepen, Daichi kissing back with just as much roughness and force that makes Koushi go weak in the knees. 

Still, he’s in control of  _ this  _ court. He teases out Daichi’s bottom lip with his teeth, watching him through half-lidded eyes. “Well, all day in fact,” he finally answers. 

Whatever response Daichi has dies on his lips, replaced by hot, heavy moans as Koushi quickly brings him in for another series of kisses, the delectable mix of sugar and spice from their dinner still lingering on their lips. Koushi’s hands roam still, cupping that perfect ass, earning him a delectable groan as he presses into Daichi  _ just so _ , feeling his boyfriend’s arousal stir below. 

Daichi is just about to bring his hands to his shirt when Koushi slaps them away. 

“Nuh-uh, Officer Sawamura, you’re keeping that  _ all  _ on.” 

Daichi chuckles. “You sure about that?”

“We’ll see…” Koushi trails off, sliding down onto his knees. 

He wastes no time undoing Daichi’s belt, letting those navy slacks fall to his ankles. He runs his hands appreciatively up and down his boyfriend’s muscled, firm thighs — oh, he could  _ worship  _ them for days — dusted with soft dark hair and peppered with little moles and scars that he’s spent these last few years committing to memory. 

“You’re not called Thigh-chi for nothing, you know…” he murmurs into Daichi’s skin; he smells faintly of soap and sandalwood. Koushi presses soft kisses to the inner thighs, before his restless hands mischievously trace their way up further.

“Blue here too, huh?” Koushi smirks, running his fingers along the snug cotton briefs that do absolutely nothing to hide Daichi’s eager erection. His hands teasingly skip it, thumbs moving instead to hook under the waistband and pull them down. 

“Don’t mind if I do…”

It’s nothing he hasn’t seen before, but Koushi still lets out an appreciative moan as Daichi’s thick, dusky cock springs free.

Koushi wastes no time. His tongue traces the underside of Daichi’s cock, chasing beads of salty precum, earning him a shuddering breath that descends into a delicious groan as he takes his boyfriend into his mouth and starts sucking him off. 

Every little tongue swirl, every little wet kiss, every little movement Koushi makes has Daichi panting heavily and moaning wantonly —  _ for  _ him _ , because _ of him — and it turns him on _ so much _ . His cock strains painfully, uncomfortably against his plaid pants.

“Touch yourself,” Daichi coaxes. 

Koushi doesn’t need to be told twice, moaning around Daichi’s cock as he undoes the button and zip, freeing himself. It feels hard and heavy in his hand, and with a few strokes he’s moaning deeply. He won’t last long like this.

But Daichi distracts him, pushing forward to claim some points for himself in this set. His hand bunches up in Koushi’s hair, guiding him in. Inch by inch, till his cock hits the back of Koushi’s throat. They groan together and Daichi’s chest swells as saliva drips down from Koushi’s mouth.

_ This  _ is the Daichi he fell in love with. Strong, commandeering, and  _ absolutely unapologetic  _ Daichi, whom he can’t wait to introduce as his partner —  _ husband _ perhaps, one day — at the annual police balls. 

He’s close now, Koushi can tell, as he bobs up and down his length in time to his strokes. Daichi’s breaths become more ragged, hands loosen their grip, his pace quickens and— 

“Ohhhh,  _ Kou _ — !” 

Daichi thrusts forward, cum filling Koushi’s mouth. Koushi swallows up his load easily, tongue teasing out any last drops. A couple more licks, and he releases him with a pop, peppering him with kisses on his way up. Then he captures Daichi’s lip in a deep kiss, sharing his taste of him between them. 

He inhales sharply as his cock brushes against Daichi’s thigh, and Daichi pulls away, gaze wandering downwards..

“Think we’d better take care of that, hm?” he says, voice low in his throat.

“Oh, are you taking me away, Officer?” Koushi teases. 

Daichi presses a kiss to his neck. “Bedroom?”

It’s a quick scramble there, with Koushi stripping off the rest of his clothing on the way. But they make it to the bed with him straddling Daichi, steadying his hands on those damn thighs. He grinds against Daichi’s softening, twitching cock, amused at the low groans he teases out of him.

But then Daichi slyly grins up at him, and captures his lips in a languid kiss as he wraps a lubed hand around him. It feels so slick, so hot — unbearably  _ hot  _ — against his aching cock, and Koushi can’t help but moan into his mouth. He rolls his hips automatically, rutting into him mindlessly. This is the last stretch, the last few points of this set, and, oh  _ god _ , he’s just so  _ fucking  _ good with his hands— 

“Don’t stop…”

A quick pinch at his hip here, a light touch at his abs there, and a teasing thumb over his perky pink nipple—

“Oh,  _ fuuuuck _ , Dai!”

That’s all it takes for Koushi. He arches forward with a deep shudder, toes curling as he spills his release onto Daichi’s button-up shirt, marking him. 

Daichi never takes his eyes off him, still smiling blissfully. And that sweet, easy smile is what really does it for Koushi as he collapses bonelessly onto him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. 

They stay like this for a few moments, chests rising and falling. Then Koushi becomes acutely aware of hands on his ass, kneading him, spreading him and  _ oh _ , if only his cock weren’t so spent...

“Round two?” he prompts. 

Daichi just brings him in for a deep kiss, and now it’s  _ his  _ teeth teasing out Koushi’s bottom lip. Now  _ he’s  _ taking control.

“Mm, I think this second set’s mine for the taking…” 

“Oh?” 

Daichi shifts, and before Koushi registers, he’s on top, straddling him. 

“Have I been a bad boy, Officer Sawamura?” he breathes out.

“Oh yes,  _ very  _ bad…” Daichi answers with a smirk, pulling off his cum-stained shirt to finally reveal firm tan skin and a smattering of chest hair. 

And as Koushi’s breath hitches and his cock stirs below, he thinks...

_ Maybe we can do without the uniform now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Any excuse to include volleyball puns is an excellent one in my books!
> 
> Great thanks to my wonderful beta (you know who you are) for helping with this series! Couldn't have done it without your utter nonsense. Hope you've enjoyed reading; feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
